May 12, 2016 Smackdown results
The May 12, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which was taped on May 10, 2016 at the Wells Fargo Arena in Des Moines, Iowa. Summary After destroying Chris Jericho's prized $15,000 jacket on Raw, Dean Ambrose kicked off SmackDown by informing the WWE Universe that he would be coming after the very ego that made his adversary think he was “the best in the world at what he does.” When Jericho's music began to blare and the lights went out, however, The Ayatollah of Rock ’n’ Rolla was ready to take things to the next level. Jericho attacked from out of nowhere, trapping The Lunatic Fringe in a strait-jacket and unleashing an absolutely ruthless assault. He then put the exclamation point of his onslaught by informing the WWE Universe that he had received the “gift of Jericho.” On Raw, United States Champion Kalisto turned Lana's interference against her to help Sin Cara score a win over his No. 1 contender at Extreme Rules, Rusev. Three days later, Kalisto sat in with the SmackDown commentary team, as The Bulgarian Brute engaged in a rematch against his fellow Lucha Dragon. But when Lana threw water at the observing titleholder, Rusev promptly exited the ring and used the distraction to kick his Extreme Rules opponent to the floor. He then made Sin Cara tap out to the Accolade before returning to the fallen U.S. Champion and holding the esteemed title over him. With Emma in her corner, NXT battler Dana Brooke made her WWE debut against the woman she attacked from behind on Raw: Becky Lynch. In the final moments of the showdown, though, Emma delivered a cheap shot to The Irish Lass Kicker's already injured eye from outside the ring, setting up her longtime cohort for her first WWE win. Ten days before The Vaudevillains’ highly anticipated WWE Tag Team Championship Match against The New Day at Extreme Rules, the referee sent Big E, Xavier Woods and Simon Gotch to the locker rooms. Consequently, none of them got a close view as Aiden English used the ropes to help steal the contest away from Kofi Kingston to pick up some extremely valuable momentum heading toward the May 22 pay-per-view. Following an all-out war in Raw's Six-Man Tag Team main event, both WWE World Heavyweight Champion Roman Reigns and challenger AJ Styles were banned from ringside for Jimmy & Jey Usos’ SmackDown showdown against Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson. In spite of The Big Dog's absence, his high-flying cousins looked ready to reign supreme when Jimmy hit the Samoan Splash on Anderson. Gallows broke up the pin, though, by pulling his opponent through the ropes and igniting a fierce brawl between all four Superstars. The match officially came to a screeching halt when Gallows and Anderson used a chair to level both their adversaries, sending a painful statement to The Usos about just how far they are willing to go into the Extreme. When R-Truth and Goldust finally stood toe-to-toe in tag team action, they surprised both the WWE Universe and their respective partners by opting not to fight each other. Then, when Truth tagged in Tyler Breeze, a frustrated Prince Pretty proceeded to throw his own tag team partner out of the ring. While it looked like Fandango was going to take issue with this action when he pranced into the ring, he instead suddenly attacked his own partner Goldust and allowed Breeze to pin The Bizarre One! Together, the two aggressors proceeded to deliver a massive post-match assault to their own partners and Goldust tried feverishly to protect the rapping Superstar from harm. n the height of SmackDown's fast-paced main event, a Helluva Kick from Sami Zayn missed its intended target and accidently caught his tag team partner Cesaro. After Miz seized the opportunity to get Zayn out of the ring, Kevin Owens delivered a Frog Splash on the fallen Swiss Superman for the victory. But the action didn't stop there. Immediately after the bell, The A-Lister pulled Zayn back into the ring to continue his assault. When Owens looked to join the assault on his old friend, however, Miz turned on KO and hit his partner with the Skull-Crushing Finale. Apparently, all is fair in love and war, especially when it's The Miz preparing for war in a Fatal 4-Way Match for the Intercontinental Title at Extreme Rules. Results ; ; *Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Sin Cara by submission (3:02) *Dana Brooke (w/ Emma) defeated Becky Lynch (2:47) *Aiden English (w/ Simon Gotch) defeated Kofi Kingston (w/ Big E & Xavier Woods) (3:50) *The Usos (Jey & Jimmy Uso) defeated Karl Anderson & Luke Gallows by DQ (11:05) *R-Truth & Tyler Breeze defeated Fandango & Goldust (1:37) *Kevin Owens & The Miz (w/ Maryse) defeated Cesaro & Sami Zayn (12:22) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Source Jericho dished out crazy retribution on Ambrose May 12, 2016 Smackdown.1.jpg May 12, 2016 Smackdown.2.jpg May 12, 2016 Smackdown.3.jpg May 12, 2016 Smackdown.4.jpg May 12, 2016 Smackdown.5.jpg May 12, 2016 Smackdown.6.jpg Rusev v Sin Cara May 12, 2016 Smackdown.7.jpg May 12, 2016 Smackdown.8.jpg May 12, 2016 Smackdown.9.jpg May 12, 2016 Smackdown.10.jpg May 12, 2016 Smackdown.11.jpg May 12, 2016 Smackdown.12.jpg Dana Brooke v Becky Lynch May 12, 2016 Smackdown.13.jpg May 12, 2016 Smackdown.14.jpg May 12, 2016 Smackdown.15.jpg May 12, 2016 Smackdown.16.jpg May 12, 2016 Smackdown.17.jpg May 12, 2016 Smackdown.18.jpg Aiden English v Kofi Kingston May 12, 2016 Smackdown.19.jpg May 12, 2016 Smackdown.20.jpg May 12, 2016 Smackdown.21.jpg May 12, 2016 Smackdown.22.jpg May 12, 2016 Smackdown.23.jpg May 12, 2016 Smackdown.24.jpg The Usos v Karl Anderson & Luke Gallows May 12, 2016 Smackdown.25.jpg May 12, 2016 Smackdown.26.jpg May 12, 2016 Smackdown.27.jpg May 12, 2016 Smackdown.28.jpg May 12, 2016 Smackdown.29.jpg May 12, 2016 Smackdown.30.jpg R-Truth & Tyler Breeze v Fandango & Goldust May 12, 2016 Smackdown.31.jpg May 12, 2016 Smackdown.32.jpg May 12, 2016 Smackdown.33.jpg May 12, 2016 Smackdown.34.jpg May 12, 2016 Smackdown.35.jpg May 12, 2016 Smackdown.36.jpg Cesaro & Sami Zayn v Kevin Owens & The Miz May 12, 2016 Smackdown.37.jpg May 12, 2016 Smackdown.38.jpg May 12, 2016 Smackdown.39.jpg May 12, 2016 Smackdown.40.jpg May 12, 2016 Smackdown.41.jpg May 12, 2016 Smackdown.42.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #873 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #873 at WWE.com * Smackdown #873 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2016 television events